Training to be a Templar
by Celtic-shadow
Summary: My interpretation of Alistair's templar training.  Also includes how he lost his pants.


This story is about Alistair's time as a templar, and an old man's help. Started because rooster82 posted a journal asking how Alistair lost his pants. After that was asked, this was born.

It's probably all completely wrong, but I don't care. I've become rather fond of Tayo, so he's staying.

* * *

><p>I watched him with a smile as the men teased him relentlessly. Many of them had experienced the outside world before devoting their lives to the maker, something which couldn't be said of the boy. This was his first time leading a hunt, and even from my distance I could see his nerves. The jokes he told the men confirmed it. When Jacob slapped him on the back and handed him his ever present hip flask, I rose. I didn't mind Jacob drinking, it kept the man together, but I didn't think it would be good for the boy. Then again, lyrium isn't good for anyone, even in the small doses Jacob laces his ale with. Shooting Jacob a warning glance, I sat beside the boy, smiling warmly at him as he inched away nervously.<p>

The men found that hilarious, and the boy turned beet red all the way to his ears.

"Relax Boy, I'm not going to eat you." I told him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, but he may nibble." One of the older men called.

Again the boy turned red, and this time laughed. It was a common thought that I preferred the company of younger men. I was the one who volunteered to take on the younger recruits, and got results, combined with the fact I would let no one see into the necklace around my neck. Many men had tried to get a glance, but it was the last item I had to connect me to my late wife and daughter. I knew from experience that once learned what was inside, the questions would begin, and they wouldn't quit until they had answers. I wasn't ready for that, not just yet, and not to these men. No, let them think I'm gay, it's better that way.

"Well boy, this is where we become your men. Your task is to capture our rogue mage, Paxton, and then bring us home. You ready?"

The look in his brown eyes told me he would rather be anywhere but here, that he wasn't ready for command. But it was one thing for an old soldier to see this, another for the Templar Knight Commander to listen to an old soldier. As far as he was concerned, the only way to prove the boy wasn't ready was for him to fail.

"Let's get this over with." He said finally, standing up. Looking at the handful of men with us he nodded. "Let's move out."

Paxton was leaving nothing to chance. He was our most experienced 'apostate', with his father being hunt lord of Highever. Having known him since I was a boy, he alone knew my secret, and I alone knew his. Despite Paxton's skill, the boy managed to follow him well, staying hot on his trail for most of the day. It was refreshing to see the men enjoy themselves, knowing there was to be no death at the end of this hunt. I believe that was our first error. We were so relaxed that we expected no problems to come our way, we were in the heart of the Chantry's training forest, who would dare harm us here? Our second error was trusting too much.

As dusk fell on the first day, the boy called for a halt. I was curious about this, we were hot on Paxton's heels, gaining ground with every step.

While the other men joked and set up camp inside a small cave, I joined the boy at the mouth of the cave, watching the sunset in silence as I tried to ignore the ache in my heart.

"Why are we stopping Boy?" I asked when most of the brilliant colours of sunset had faded.

"Paxton doesn't stop until midnight, then he rests for a bit before circling, then rests again. We'll resume our march at midnight. That should be sufficient time for a rest before we move in."

I stared at the boy before me, slowly seeing him grow into a man.

"You've done your research. You'll be a templar before you know it." I told him with a slap on the back.

All the hunts I'd been on previously had been organised much differently. The one in charge thought he knew better then the listen to the old soldier, and I'd given up trying to tell them. Paxton knew these forests well. It's what gave him his edge, and made him our best apostate. He knew tricks that we didn't. Knowing he was so close, the others had continued into the night, only to become confused when his tracks went this way and that. Most hunts for Paxton lasted a week or more, because they were too stubborn to ask for help.

"Why the long face Boy? I thought you'd be happy about it all."

He looked at me with those sad brown eyes, and I held back the urge to hug him. He looked a few years old then what my daughter would be now.

Chasing her memory from my thoughts, I remember back to when he was first brought to us. He had been a problem child, with the Arlessa thinking him her husband's bastard. From what Arl Eamon told me, I couldn't blame her. He wanted so much for a child he claimed wasn't his own. The boy was being given to the monastery, the curriculum was clear. Battle tactics, defence against mages, proficient training with your weapon of choice, with all other time being devoted to the maker. Yet Eamon asked for more, for the boy to receive at least some training in running an Arling. I owed Eamon so much, I couldn't turn down his request. I had known him for more than 20 years, and it was because of him I met my beautiful Kaylin. I owed him for that whether he knew it or not.

"I never wanted to be a Templar. I believe in the maker well enough, but I don't know if I can hunt down apostates for the rest of my life. The worst part is, I wasn't given a chance to see if there was anything else out there for me. Instead Arl Eamon gave into the Arlessa the instant she suggested I come to the Chantry. The woman has had it out for me since she came to Redcliffe. For no better reason then the Arl taking an interest in me." He drew a breath and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, I was rambling. It's just, I hate that woman so much."

I cocked my eyebrow and looked at the boy, before raising my hand and wacked him on the head. "Be careful what you say Boy. Hate is a strong word and shouldn't be used lightly. The Arlessa has her reasons, she wants her son to become the Arl of Redcliffe. Eamon was grooming you to rule, her mistrust is expected of a woman in her position. It's the reason my father refused to take a wife after my mother died. My brother and I were happy with the life The Maker had given us. We didn't need a meddling woman messing with everything we had worked hard for."

He turned his head to the horizon, digesting what I had told him. For a moment I had to remind myself who this was, his profile reminding me of someone else, someone I had once known, long ago.

"I never wanted to be the Arl of Redcliffe, I still don't want to be. I don't know what I wanted, but I do know it wasn't to rule."

"It's rare a man will get what he wants, Boy. Take your blessings where you can, because when things start to look too perfect, your world will fall apart." I trailed off, my blue eyes watching the dark horizon. I could feel him watching me. "Get some rest boy, I'll take first watch."

Standing, he looked me over carefully. "Will you tell me what happened to her one day?"

I stared at him in shock. The men had joked about a lost love when I first arrived, but none had been as serious as the boy.

"Aye boy, one day." I told him with a nod.

As excepted, my time on watch was uneventful, and it was only when the starlings I had convinced to rest with me flew off, that I realised my time was up. Surprisingly enough it was Jacob who convinced me to allow the little birds to stay near the camp. 'Animals are more aware of their surroundings then people, if they fly off scared, then you know there's trouble a coming'. Making a note to teach this to the boy, I lay in my bedroll, dreams coming the moment my head hit my bag.

_"Tayo!" She screamed, sweat beading down her brow, pale face etched with pain. "Where is my Tayo?"_

_Her screams could be heard through the castle, calling for her husband as their first child began her entrance into the world. Almost too late for the birth, Tayo burst into the room. He was still decked out in his plate armour, pulling of his helmet and throwing it to the side as he carefully kissed his wife._

_"I'm here my sweet, nothing will take me so far from you again." He told her, kissing her once again._

_Another push and the child was born._

_"She's perfect." Kaylin murmured, as the child was lain against her breast._

_Tayo smiled and placed a hand on his daughter, kissing her softly._

_"I am not surprised, only perfection can come from one as wonderful as you, my beautiful Kaylin."_

_He hugged his wife close to him, stroking her deep red hair, hair which his daughter shared. Noticing this he chuckled._

_Wearily, Kaylin looked at her husband quizzically. _

_"Her hair, it's like fire. Much like your own, we shall have our work cut out for us my love. Already our daughter is as beautiful as her mother, I shall have to practice my sword work. Any boy who wants to be near our princess will have to fight his way through me to prove his worth."_

_Kaylin smiled. "She is our Fire Princess then. Our Keahi." _

_"It is perfect my love, now rest. I have been told it is no small task to birth a child."_

_Kaylin smiled at her husband, her brown eyes drifting slowly closed._

_Screams brought Tayo back to Kaylin's side._

_"What's happening?" He demanded, trying to push past the men stopping him. "Let me through! That's my wife and child in there."_

_"Tayo!" She called again, her voice much weaker._

_Something snapped within the man, and he pushed passed the men, not caring if he harmed them in the process. Once inside he went directly to his wife's side, his brain trying to work out possible reasons as to why there was so much blood around her. It wasn't right, Keahi was born days ago, there should be no bleeding, and Kaylin shouldn't be in pain._

_"I'm here my love." He soothed as he looked to the healer. "What's happening?" He demanded. _

_The healer closed his eyes and focused, it was in that instant Tayo realised the man was an apostate, for his brother had no mages employed in the castle. A soft glow surrounded his wife and the mage shook his head._

_"There was internal bleeding, something was ruptured during the birth. I will do what I can, but she has lost so much blood already. I'm don't know what more can be done. I'm sorry."_

_Tayo's sapphire blue eyes went to his wife, and he stroked her cheek softly, urging her to drink the concoction the mage brewed._

_Keahi started screaming suddenly. It had been several days since the mage made his report, and Kaylin had been in and out of consciousness._

_Waking from his daze, Tayo lifted his child from her crib and brought her to her mother, resting the child on her breast._

_Keahi quietened, and Kaylins brown eyes fluttered open. She looked at Tayo with a soft smile._

_"I love you both." She whispered before she closed her eyes._

_After a few moments, Keahi began to cry again, and Tayo took his child in his arms, holding her tightly as tears fell freely. When he could finally control himself, he kissed Keahi's brow and she stopped crying._

_He was standing before his brother in the main hall of the castle. A four month old Keahi in his arms._

_"I can't do this Bryce. I love her more than anything, but she is Kaylin all over."_

_"Tayo, you must stop blaming yourself for what happened. None of it was your fault." Bryce soothed._

_"I shouldn't have let that mage near her. I should have known something was wrong when they wouldn't let me into her room." When Keahi stirred, Tayo calmed himself. "Look after her Bryce, raise her as you would your own. She deserves more than a father who see her and thinks only of her dead mother. Just don't tell her the truth."_

_Bryce stared hard at his brother. "If that's how it's going to be."_

_Walking to Tayo, he pulled the gold chain from his neck, removing the dark ruby locket which belonged to Kaylin._

_"This is for Keahi. She needs something from her mother." He said as he pocketed the item before pulling out his belt knife._

_Stroking Keahi's head, he cut off a small lock of fire red hair, which he placed in the small locket around Tayo's neck. Tayo opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce cut him off._

_"To see Kaylin, you risk losing a piece of your daughter. Is this really what you want?"_

_Tayo looked down at Keahi, who stared back at him with the same blue eyes. Kissing her on the brow he passed her to Bryce, closing his eyes as she began to protest._

_"I love you, my Fire Princess, and I do what I am about to so that you may never feel the pain that I feel now."_

_With that he turned and left, Keahi's screams following him._

I woke in a start, sweat covering my body.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked from beside me.

I turned to look at him, puzzled at why he had a blanket over him, the nights had been warm enough to sleep without one, and with the fire burning in the cave, it was nearly hot.

"Just a bad dream. One that never bodes well." I eyed his blanket. "Where are your pants?"

Instantly he turned red and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"Speak up boy, my hearing isn't what it used to be."

"I lost them." He said finally.

"Lost them where?"

"Not where, fearless leader, to who." Jacob called from the side of the cave, the boys pants wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

I laughed, tension from the dream slowly leaving me.

"I should have warned you not to play against Jacob for anything other than money. He never wins if money is involved." I told the boy when I'd regained my composure.

"Now if only I could work out the trick to winning money, I'd be the richest Templar in Fereldan." Jacob stated, taking a swig from his flask.

"Only if the Revered Mother doesn't take it in donations." Joshua said with a smile as he came into the cave. His blonde hair was a mess, and his blue eyes bright. He was the youngest of my group at 25, but one of the most talented fighters I'd met.

"The moon is high, looks like a good time to head off. Wouldn't want old Pax to think we've given up on him."

* * *

><p>So there we have the first half, hopefully I'll manage to get this finished sometime in the near future.<p> 


End file.
